Puck to the Rescue
by Macey4xox
Summary: Sam is an abusive jerk, and with a little help from Puck, Kurt's going to be okay. One-shot. Slash. Some Fluffiness at the end :D Aww


**Author:** Macey4xox

**Pairings/Characters:** Puck/Kurt, Sam, and Finn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee!

**Rating:** T

**Read and Review! (:**

Kurt angrily slammed the door to his locker shut. He and Sam had been fighting all week, and when he was finally going to go meet up and apologize to him after school, he found him with his lips glued to some Cheerio. After Kurt walked over to them and slapped Sam across the face with such strength he didn't even knew he possessed, he stormed out of the room to go to his locker. He planned on getting his stuff and getting the hell out of school as fast as he could.

He turned around and all the anger that harbored inside him drastically started changing to hurt and upset. A few tears escaped his eyes, and he mentally cursed himself for allowing them to fall. He was a Hummel. He would not cry in front of everyone; he would keep up his ice queen persona and not let anyone get him down. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see Sam until he grabbed him tightly by the wrists and dragged him to a secluded place away from most of the students in the hall.

"Let go of me, Sam, and get the hell out of my face. I don't want to talk to you." Kurt spat at the other boy. He didn't even care that Sam could clearly see he was crying.

"I didn't mean to kiss her, babe. She threw herself on me!" He tried defending himself. Kurt knew it was a lie the moment he started speaking. He had his tongue down her throat for Gucci's sake!

The rage was back inside Kurt again, but instead of slapping him, he punched him square in the jaw proclaiming that he and Sam were over. He thought it was a pretty decent punch. After all, Puck and Finn have kind of been teaching him some fighting techniques just incase. Kurt's punch would have made them proud.

Sam's eyes flickered with a rage that bested even Kurt's. Kurt was actually _terrified _of Sam at the moment.

"You're going to pay for that one, Hummel." Sam hissed as he squeezed Kurt's wrist even tighter. Sam drew back his other hand and punched Kurt and hit him on the cheek. Kurt whimpered in pain until Sam growled at him and told him to be quiet.

Sam's lips then seized Kurt's. Kurt tried pushing him off and even kicking him, but Sam wouldn't budge. Sam grew frustrated with Kurt's struggling, that he grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them against the lockers above Kurt's head.

Sam smirked when he saw Kurt wince in pain. _That's what you get for thinking you can break up with me, Hummel_, Sam thought.

Sam went backing to kissing the small soprano's neck, a bit more roughly than he would have done before. He ignored all of Kurt's protests and he even laughed when Kurt begged him to stop.

Kurt had no idea what to do. The situation was spiraling out of control, and Kurt felt like he was a little kid again. Lost. He was confused and all he could think about was how the wrist that Sam was squeezing so hard and his cheek were throbbing in pain.

Sam bit down on Kurt's neck again, and this time, Kurt yelped loudly, hoping to catch someone's attention.

"Shush." Sam growled pushing the boy into the locker harder. He returned to biting and sucking on the Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't help but let a few tears escape again. He hated Sam, and he hated himself for not being able to get away from him.

"Stop it, Sam." Kurt tried to say forcefully, but it sounded a little like a whimper.

Sam glared at him. "Tell me you love me."

Kurt sucked in a shaky breath. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Sam," Kurt started, "you can burn in hell. I hate you!"

Sam again looked furious, and Kurt managed to get out of Sam's hold, only to be met with a forceful hand on his shoulder. He was immediately turned around, and Sam made a blow to his stomach, causing Kurt to slump to the floor.

"Kurt? Sam?" He heard someone's voice, but he couldn't quite register who it was.

"We're busy here, Puckerman. Leave." Sam's voice was full of rage; Kurt could definitely tell that.

Puck looked at Kurt and saw him slumped on the floor, clutching his wrist to his chest with a few tears streaming down his face. Never once in Puck's life has he seen Kurt break down and cry. Never.

Puck turned his murderous glare towards Sam. "What the hell did you do?" Puck demanded.

"Nothing. Kurt and I were just having a talk, weren't we Kurt?" Sam turned his gaze to the boy, who didn't even seem to know that anything was going on in the world around him. Looking at Kurt, Puck's rage just increased. He looked so…broken and sad. It was a heartbreaking sight. Puck punched Sam without a second thought, and a big fight broke loose.

Finn had been looking for his friend (Yes, they were now trying to gain back the friendship that they once had.) after stopping at his locker. He figured he had headed out to the parking lot, so Finn started his way there. He was almost there until he happened to notice that there was some sort of fight at the end of a secluded hallway. From what he could see, Puck was kicking someone's ass. He ran over and had to pry his friend from the fight. Once he did, he could see that Sam, the boy who he just noticed Puck had been fighting, get up and practically run away. Finn couldn't blame him though. You were kind of an idiot to get in a fight with resident badass, Noah Puckerman.

"Dude! What was that all about?" Finn looked at Puck. Finn then looked over and saw his "little brother" slumped against the lockers crying softly to himself.

Finn and Puck kneeled down next to Kurt. Once Kurt realized that Sam was gone and it was just Puck and Finn, he started wiping away at his tears and muttering things under his breath.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked them. He was dieing to know what that punk did to Kurt, and he was sure as hell going to find him and help Puck finish what he started.

Kurt was trying to compose himself the best he could, but his response still came out croaked. "I saw him in the janitor's closet swapping spit with some Cheerios. I walked over and slapped him." Kurt started.

Puck's gaze turned to fury again, but then he looked at Kurt. Kurt was so sad right now; he needed calm Puck, not violent Puck. Violent Puck could come out again when he next spotted Sam.

"He followed me and practically drug me back here. I told him we were over, and I punched him." Kurt made an attempted small smile here. "Just like you guys taught me." Kurt's smile faded quickly as he continued his story. "Then he punched me. And he started to kiss me and he just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Come on, Kurt. Let's get you home." Puck said reaching down and picking up the small soprano. Kurt didn't protest when Puck picked him up. In fact, he was actually kind of grateful, because he was pretty sure his legs wouldn't be able to function right now.

Finn followed closely behind, and they helped Kurt into Puck's truck, while Finn took Kurt's baby home. Even though Kurt was in a state of shock, it didn't stop him from threatening Finn's life if any harm came to his baby.

"Can we please not tell my dad about any of this?" Kurt asked Puck on the way to the Hudson-Hummel house.

"We need to tell your dad, Kurt. He cares about you, and this is a big deal. Sam could have hurt you a lot worse." Puck glanced over at Kurt. He looked really fragile right now, and Puck was trying to be careful about everything he said.

"I'll be fine." Kurt said subconsciously clutching his wrist to his chest a little bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Puck, and he swore to himself he'd look at it, and the rest of his injuries for that matter, when they got home.

Finn, Puck, and Kurt all arrived to the house, and thankfully, Burt and Carole weren't home yet. Finn managed to keep Kurt's baby alive, and for that, Kurt was thankful. Puck took Kurt inside to his basement bedroom, while Finn went in search of the first aid kit.

"We don't need the first aid kit! I'm fine I told you. Just…shocked." Kurt said.

"I don't think so. I saw the way you were holding your wrist in the car. Let me see it, Princess." Puck teased lightly causing Kurt to smile slightly.

Kurt reluctantly held out his hand and Puck rolled up the sleeve carefully. The wrist was completely bruised and it must have hurt like a bitch!

"Oh, Kurt." Puck sighed. "I'm beating that guy into the ground."

"Don't! I don't want you, Finn, or anybody for that matter hurting him. I'm not letting you guys get in trouble for a fight. We'll just ignore him." Kurt pleaded with Puck. Kurt looked so adorable that Puck couldn't help but agree to anything the fashionable boy would have said.

Finn came down the stairs, finally finding the first aid kit. He caught sight of Kurt's wrist and looked horrified.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Finn asked. Puck looked over at him like he was the dumbest person in the world. "Okay, sorry. Dumb question. Of course you're not okay. Let me see your wrist. We're going to need to wrap it and put some ice on it."

Kurt didn't protest, surprisingly. Puck would have bet all his money that Kurt would start complaining about the color of the bandage not matching his skin tone or something wacky like that. While Finn was wrapping his wrist, Kurt got some ice for his wrist and also for his cheek. He could already see the bruise starting to form. He got down there to see Kurt wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch while Finn was looking through Kurt's movie collection.

Puck wordlessly sat next to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He put the ice pack on Kurt's wrist, and he gave the other ice pack to Kurt so he could put it on his bruising cheek.

Kurt smiled a thanks to Puck and leaned his head slightly on Puck's shoulder. Finn noticed how close they were cuddled to each other, but he didn't mention it to them. He just popped in a random movie.

Kurt was almost asleep until Finn jumped up and yelled.

"Oh man! I forgot. I was suppose to go over Rachel's today." He looked at his watch and signed in relief. If he left now, then he would be on time. "Are you guys going to be okay here? I mean, I could cancel with Rach. It's no big deal."

Kurt, even though being rudely awakened from his almost-nap, smiled up at Finn. "Don't worry about it. Go."

Finn nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kurt! You're the best! I will pick you up some of that frozen yogurt stuff you like on the way home." With that said, Finn was out the door.

"Want to go to sleep? You look a tired." Puck looked down at Kurt, who had his head on Puck's lap, and his feet were previously on Finn's lap. Neither of the boys minded, since they grew pretty close to Kurt.

Kurt didn't actually respond to the question. He just let out a yawn, and Puck took that as a "Yes let me freaking sleep."

Puck got up and carried Kurt over to his bed.

"I could have walked, Noah." Kurt teased him with a small smile on his face. God, did Puck love it when he smiled. He knew he sounded totally cheesy, but he didn't care.

Puck just laid Kurt down on his bed, and Kurt got under the covers and yawned again. Kurt closed his eyes, and Puck had to admit that he looked so peaceful and…adorable? Yes. Adorable was the perfect word to describe how he looked. He turned to leave and let the younger boy sleep.

"Noah?" Kurt called out softly, his voice a little shaky.

"Yea, Kurt?"

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Puck couldn't help but smile at Kurt. "Anytime." He turned to leave again, but he heard Kurt.

"Noah?"

"Yea?" Puck asked, yet again. He could tell the boy was struggling to find the right thing to say, but he just couldn't come out and say it.

"Will you stay here with me?" He asked after a few minutes.

Puck just smiled, and walked over to the bed and hopped in. He knew Kurt wouldn't mind. Things weren't really awkward between them, which kind of surprised them both.

Puck laid down and let Kurt lay his head on his chest. Puck put an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. Puck felt bad about doing this. Kurt just had a nasty break up with Sam, and he didn't want Kurt to think that he was trying to get him on the rebound. He wanted to make sure Kurt knew that, he just didn't know how to say it.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mhmmm?" Kurt mumbled sleepily,

"There are a lot of better people out there for you. You know that, right?" Puck looked down at Kurt, who opened his eyes to look at Puck.

"I know that. Now I think about it, I wasn't really in love with Sam. I just wanted a boyfriend…and Sam…he was…I don't know. I just couldn't say no. He was sweet at first, but I can't believe he did this." Kurt wiped away at a tear that was forming in his eye.

"Hey, don't cry, Princess." Puck hesitantly placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead, which caused Kurt to blush. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just saying there are umm, more fish in the sea."

Kurt used his good hand to support himself up, and he placed a small kiss on Puck's lips.

"I like you too, Noah." He said with a pink tint to his cheeks. Puck then realized that this was Kurt he was talking to, and well, the boy was too smart for his own good. He just smiled and let Kurt lay back down to finally get some sleep.

As he watched Kurt snoozing away, he knew Kurt was going to be okay. He had Puck now. Puck wasn't going to let anyone mess with him or Kurt. He was a badass after all. And if Sam dared to even look at Kurt, well, his protective boyfriend would be there to beat the snot out of him. Puck fell asleep, cuddling with Kurt, with a smile plastered on his face.

**THE END**

**Authors Notes:**

I'd just like to say that I don't hate Sam. I just don't like Kurt x Sam. I think Sam and Quinn are cute together! As for Kurt, I love seeing him paired with Puck, and depending on how the "Never Been Kissed" episode goes with Blaine, I will probably ship that too!


End file.
